


(Amami come se) Fosse l'ultimo giorno

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Giuro solennemente di essere ottimista per questa challenge [The Writing Week] [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, In Time (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Community: fanwriter.it, Countdown, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Surprise Ending, Unhappy Ending, avvertiamo comunque che non si sa mai, telefonatissima comunque ma vabbè
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Cliente non raggiungibile, disse la gentile voce registrata dall’altro capo della cornetta, e Fabrizio si sentì morire.Finché dalla fine della strada non vide arrivare Ermal, che non appena incrociò il suo sguardo si mise a correre verso di lui, lo stesso panico in volto.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Giuro solennemente di essere ottimista per questa challenge [The Writing Week] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720537
Kudos: 8





	(Amami come se) Fosse l'ultimo giorno

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: conto alla rovescia (lista soulmates)  
Contesto: universo alternativo in cui alle anime gemelle, in un determinato momento della vita, appare un timer sul braccio. Relativo a cosa? Eh, leggete un po'...  
Commento dell'autrice: non mi piace bruciare nei tag che cosa accadrà. Anche se qui è stratelefonato...

Era apparso sul polso all’improvviso – non tanto cogliendolo di sorpresa: Fabrizio aveva avvertito quella fitta di panico rapidissimo, prima di guardarsi il braccio.

Gli mancavano cinque minuti, i secondi che correvano all’indietro, divorati dal tempo effettivo.

Fabrizio cavò di tasca il telefono e fece partire la chiamata, correndo via di casa senza neanche chiudere a chiave la porta.

Il suono ripetitivo del segnale in attesa di aggancio andava a tempo con la sua tachicardia, mentre correva e correva, incurante delle persone per strada che lo guardavano come fosse impazzito – ignorando quelli che gli rivolsero uno sguardo di pietà – incurante del telefono che gli sarebbe potuto sfuggire via dalle mani sudate.

_ Cliente non raggiungibile_, disse la gentile voce registrata dall’altro capo della cornetta, e Fabrizio si sentì morire.

Finché dalla fine della strada non vide arrivare Ermal, che non appena incrociò il suo sguardo si mise a correre verso di lui, lo stesso panico in volto.

Fabrizio non perse neanche tempo a chiamarlo per nome. Sempre più vicino, allungò un braccio.

Ermal aveva fatto lo stesso.

Scontrandosi, caddero a terra, stretti nell’abbraccio dell’altro; Fabrizio gli premette un bacio contro una guancia, prima di nascondere il volto nell’incavo del collo di Ermal.

Restarono fermi per un tempo che parve congelato, artigliati all’altro talmente forte che le dita non sentivano più dolore.

Finché Ermal non fu costretto a deglutire, e il suo cuore riprese a battere regolarmente, e lui a respirare. Le lacrime incastrate fra le ciglia, si scostò un poco da Fabrizio. La testa gli ronzava. «Va tutto bene, amore...»

Il polsino della giacca gli pizzicava contro la pelle sudata. Come lo smosse, Ermal impietrì di nuovo.

Il suo timer aveva ripreso a lampeggiare. Il conto alla rovescia s’era fermato, ma era ripartito quello delle cifre delle ore. Macinò numeri crescenti su numeri, finché non apparve accanto anche la cifra dei giorni, e cresceva anche quella a un ritmo indiavolato, sotto gli occhi attoniti di Ermal, e così la cifra dei mesi, e infine quella degli anni. S’era aggiornata proprio qualche giorno prima, quando aveva spento la candelina su quella torta comprata al supermercato e Fabrizio l’aveva praticamente obbligato ad esprimere un desiderio.

Da trentanove macinò cifre su cifre, fino a bloccarsi su un numero che poi scomparve, assieme al resto del timer.

Avrebbe superato gli ottant’anni di vita. Lui.

Fabrizio no.

La testa leggera, gli arti pesanti, Ermal gli prese il volto tra le mani, rifiutandosi di ammettere la realtà. Ma tremava, e cedette subito sotto il peso morto di Fabrizio, ormai un fantoccio dagli occhi chiusi tra le sue braccia.

Ermal si lacerò la gola, scoppiando a piangere sul suo corpo senza vita.

Il suo timer non era scomparso, al contrario, bloccato per sempre ai suoi quarant’anni.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo tratto da Dall'alba al tramonto.
> 
> Dato che tendo a fare plot tendenzialmente aggrovigliati, la spiego qui: in quest'universo, appare sul braccio un timer quando l'anima gemella sta per morire, e secondo un meccanismo assolutamente casuale tutti gli anni di una vengono ceduti all'altra. Praticamente è un incrocio fra il mondo di In Time e la maledizione in Oltre i confini del mare, film che forse sono piaciuti solo a me, tanto per cambiare 😂


End file.
